Star Gazing
by singing potatoes
Summary: *Sorato* and other couples. What happens when two people from different times are destined to be together, well fate steps in... read and review please! **Chapter 6 up!!**
1. Default Chapter

Another new fic for you all. It's going to be Sorato, Takari, Jyoumi, Taijun and Kenlie although it does start off as Junato. Minor Tai and June bashing to start with *grins*  
This is an alternative universe type fic, the whole digital world thing happened but Sora wasn't included.  
Please review and I don't own anything but the plot.  
  
Chapter 1   
  
The young girl winced as her corset was pulled even tighter to her waist and cringed further as the strings were fastened someway up her back, holding her completely in place.   
Turning round, she looked at herself in the mirror and let out a sad sigh. This was it, her last day of freedom. She knew she should feel happy beyond belief, but well… the but didn't matter. It was happening today and no matter how many doubts she had, nothing would stop the wedding.  
Sighing quietly to herself, so as not to make the maid suspect anything, she allowed her to position her wedding veil on her head and then watched as she clasped her hands in delight at the end result, tears brimming in her eyes.  
"Your mother and father will be so proud!" She exclaimed, now fighting to hold back the tears. Sora smiled slightly. She'd always been fond of this young maid, well she was more like a friend then a maid, but in the presence of other people, family or otherwise, she was to be treated as a maid and nothing more.   
Sora thanked Rebecca and got down off the stool, she again turned and looked at herself in the mirror. Another sad smile found its way to her face.   
She looked at herself; her long, red hair framed her delicate face and was even more fire-like than usual because of the white dress she was now wearing.   
Sora did not like the dress however; it wasn't just what it stood for, but the dress itself.   
Her mother had picked it out and if she was honest with herself, it was the most hideous thing she'd ever seen. Well maybe that was a step too far, but the more she looked at the thing, the more she detested the thing.   
It was creamy/white and had beads and lace all the way up the front of the corset, which was then trimmed with velvet. The shirt was full and flowing and covered in netting.   
'I look like a doll dressed up like this. It's bad enough that I'm being forced into this marriage, but did they really have to pick this for me to wear?'   
She took her eyes from the mirror and her reflection as the door opened and in walked her mother, father and behind them, him. Her fiancé.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Will you girls hurry up already!" Was screamed up the stairs, as eight, very annoyed boys in tuxedo's waited for three young girls to get ready.  
"Hang on!" Came an equally loud yell, but down the stairs this time as the three girls put the finishing touches to their dresses and makeup.   
"Some of us do have dates to pick up you know." Came yet another yell when ten minutes later the girls still hadn't emerged from their room.   
"Yes Matt, we know, hang on okay." They yelled once more.  
Finally, after another ten minutes, the bedroom door opened and one by one the young girls made their way downstairs.  
The result it had on five of the boys was quite funny to watch.  
Their mouths fell open as the girls presented themselves.  
"Y-you look amazing." TK managed to stutter, as Kari walked over to him. She merely smiled and lightly kissed his forehead.   
Davis and Tai also managed to utter their praises as they took in Kari's outfit.   
She was wearing a pale yellow dress, very simple with small frilly straps. A yellow rose was now being gently pushed onto her wrist by a very embarrassed looking TK, who was trying to avoid the glares coming his way from Davis.  
The same had happened to both Mimi and Yolie as Joe and Ken produced two different shades of pink roses and gave them to their girlfriends, looking quite embarrassed.  
"Finally." Muttered Matt as they made their way out of the house and to the cars waiting for them.   
They separated into two groups. Joe, Mimi, Ken, Yolie and Cody going to one car and Matt, Tai, Kari, TK, Izzy and Davis heading to another.  
They proceeded to get in and drove towards the town hall, where the dance was to be held.  
On the way their the two cars stopped to pick up other dates.  
Both cars arrived at the hall at 7:00pm and both sets of people made their way inside for the dance.  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
The hall was filled with teenagers of all ages.   
Tai had been whinging non-stop since he heard that there weren't to be any alcoholic beverages at the gathering as most of the people there were underage.   
Kari had told me how she'd had to hide all of his beer just to keep him from making a fool of himself. I'd laughed at this.   
I would've taken some too but I'd decided it wasn't worth the hassle. Instead i settled for the glowing bright lights and the pounding music that was filling my head and making it spin.  
I lead June onto the dance floor. Yes June, and no I hadn't gone mad, at least I hoped I hadn't. I'd agreed that I'd take her after Davis begged me on his hands and knee's, literally. He'd said it was for his own sanity and well being and that she was going to ask me anyway. So I decided I'd brave it for one night. She couldn't be that bad, right?  
Wrong, well she was okay company, as the night moved on, but her dancing… well shall we say her and Tai might've been better suited.   
I grinned at the thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
I greeted my mother and father and then turned to him.   
"It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding." I stated, but he just smiled and shook his head at me.  
"You don't really believe in that sort of thing do you?" He asked, pushing a few strands of hair behind my ears.  
But the thing was I did.   
I believed in tradition and in being able to plan your own wedding, but more importantly I believed in sole mates.   
I believed that in your whole life you would find one person that you were destined to spend the rest of your life with, I just hadn't found him yet.   
I did care about Edward it was true. He was nothing but sweet to me, if a little patronising at times, but he wasn't the person that made my heart miss a couple of beats every time I was around him, or the person that would make my day complete by showing me one simple smile.   
No, I hadn't found him yet; not that it mattered now.   
I was lucky in a way, I knew of many girls much younger than me who where being married off to far less suitable men. At least I had been given 15 years of freedom and was now to marry a fine young gentleman, a blessing compared to some.  
  
The ceremony was to be held at the local church. It was a huge event and invitations had been sent out month's prier to the day. Some 500 people were to make an appearance at the ceremony and goodness only knows how many where coming to the reception afterwards.  
I was escorted to the church with my mother and father later that day. I gasped at the sight of the church as we stepped inside the building after leaving our horse-drawn carriage.  
There were red and pink roses lining the walls of the building. The sides of the isles were had trains of roses in small arches up and down each side and the alter had stands of flowers at either side.  
"This must have cost you so much, father." I stated.  
"Anything for my little princess." Came his reply.  
I smiled at this. I loved my dad a great deal. He was one of those fathers that dotes on their daughters and wants them to have the best in life and he always made sure that I did.   
He unfortunately had, had no say in the decorations at the wedding or on my dress. If he had of done I would have been wearing my own choice in dress, something simple, and I would have chosen my own flowers and decorations for the wedding, yellow and white roses.  
But as it was, he had not and neither had I so this was my wedding, not one I was looking forward to as such but one that would certainly benefit me.  
I walked into the back room of the church in anticipation of the wedding; I didn't feel like greeting the guests, besides it wasn't heard of. So I stood by the window of the old church waiting for eight o'clock to come.   
Another thing that wasn't my choice, but something I was happy about. A night ceremony.   
My mother had wanted us to have a daytime wedding but I had talked to my father about having it at night, under the stars and he had managed to somehow convince my mother that this was the best option.   
I watched as the moon started to rise into the darkening sky and the sun started to descend past the horizon, sighing I leaned out of the window.  
Suddenly a loud knock sounded at the door.   
"Only me." Came a voice.  
"Come in." I called and in walked my maid of honour, Mary.  
I smiled at her as she walked up to me, my mother had also chosen the dresses to be worn by the bridesmaids, needless to say Mary wasn't happy with the choice.  
"Only for you." She stated, making noises at the state of the dress. I laughed, she almost looked as bad as me, but as she constantly pointed out to me, she would have given anything to be in my position right now. She thought Edward was wonderful. Unfortunately for both of us though she was already married.  
"Anyway you're due out in half an hour, okay?" She smiled at me and then shook her head at me while walking out of the room.  
"I hope you know how lucky you are." She said as she closed the door behind her.  
I sighed and turned back to the window.   
'In half an hour I'm going to be married to a man I don't love, but on the plus side I will have security and a good home for the rest of my life.' But was that enough, I wasn't sure.  
Leaning back out onto the windowsill I watched as the sun disappeared from view and the stars started to make their appearance. One in particular shined out brightly at me, sparkling in the darkening sky. I watched it for a while and sighed.  
"Where are you?" I whispered as the unseasonably warm wind blew past me and carried my question away with it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At about 8:00pm I escaped the noise of the crowds of people, the flirting girls, the banging music and the dazzling lights and walked out onto the porch way of the hall.  
The night had been okay, June had been spending more time with Tai after I made them dance with each other while I got a soda, which was a blessing for me as my toes had been getting quite sore.  
This dance was kind of like the social event of the year for our school and I had been asked on countless occasions to escort many different girls to it, but I had already organised to go with Mimi. That plan hadn't worked though. Joe had confessed to me how he felt about her and I already knew from conversations that she liked him too, but didn't think he was interested in her. So I did the friend thing and set them up, but that had left me dateless a week before the dance. So I had been forced into going with June as she had been 'saving herself for me', whether that had a hidden meaning or not I knew I didn't want to find out.   
Shuddering slightly I moved towards the grounds surrounding the huge hall. There were flowerbeds in every direction and a fountain right in the middle of all the gardens.  
I walked towards it, as I couldn't find any to sit. As I walked I saw couples scattered about the garden and wasn't at all shocked to find my brother and Kari half-hidden behind a tree and kissing like there was no tomorrow.   
I smiled at them I knew the over-protective brotherly thing to do was to march over there and pull them apart and then give them a lecture about responsibility and using precautions, but they were in love. And I knew neither of them would rush into anything they weren't ready for.   
So I walked on towards the fountain.   
My brother was so lucky; he'd found the one person in life he was meant to be with forever. I wished I could do that. Tai would've had a fit if he knew I thought like this, but it was true. I wanted someone I could tell anything to; someone who made my heart beat widely whenever they were around and someone who could make me happy just by smiling. But how unlikely was it that that would ever happen to me?   
I shook my head free of the thoughts as I reached the fountain.  
The sound of the cool, running water seemed to calm my mind and I sat down on the edge of the structure, lifting my head to look at the stars.  
One of them was twinkling brightly in the now dark sky; I watched it for a while.  
'It would be nice to find someone, a sole mate though.' I thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I continued to watch the star I was aware of the minutes ticking by to my wedding ceremony. But I refused to acknowledge this; I didn't want to think about what was about to happen, so I concentrated on the now dazzling white star.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As I continued to watch the star it seemed to grow brighter and brighter. Shaking my head I looked up at it again. As I did this I felt a warm gust of wind blow past me.  
'Strange.' I thought, that the wind could be that warm during winter, but even more strangely and this caused me to jump up in surprise I heard a voice with it.  
"Where are you?" It whispered.  
"What…" I started to say looking upwards.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I fixed my eyes on the star, why was it this bright? Surely it hadn't been this bright before, but it must have been. It wouldn't just get that bright in five minutes, would it? I shook my head and looked at it again, but this time I had to bring my hand to my eyes in order to shield them from the light.  
"What's…" I started but I never got to finish as a great light surrounded my body and lifted me up and out of the window.  
I turned in time to see my mother come into the room calling my name and stop dead, in the centre of it as she saw me.  
I tried to call out to her, but I couldn't hear my own voice, I attempted to grab the window frame more in fear of falling then anything else, but my efforts were in vain.  
I was lifted out of the window and some way across the small town before watching it disappear and new scenery appear below me.  
I screamed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I looked up as I heard a scream from somewhere above me and would have jumped up again in surprise if I wasn't already standing.   
I watched in horror as a young girl plummeted towards me from above and I did the only thing I could think of. I out-stretched my arms ready to catch her.  
  
  
There we go. The first chapter finished, hope you all like and that it wasn't too far fetched, please review, I love knowing what you guys think.  
Luv white lily 


	2. Dropping In

Firstly i just want to say, thank you for all the wonderful review! I've never got so many for one chapter, so thanks to all of you who reviewed!  
Now on to the second chapter, some people who reviewed (you know who you are J ) said that this was like Kate and Leapold, so I'm going to have to go watch it now in case I get stuck for ideas! *grins*   
Anyway, I don't own anything related to this story except the plot, and hopefully it won't be the same as the film (depending on writers block, lol)   
  
Enjoy and please review!   
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
As she fell from the sky, I braced myself for the impact. She fell directly into my arms, but I hadn't braced myself enough as I staggered under the sudden extra weight and fell backwards into the fountain.  
  
She let out a small scream as we both hit the cool water below.   
I half expected her to get up instantly but instead she just lay there in my arms. I looked down at her, she appeared to be wincing in pain, but it wasn't until I noticed the steadily reddening water that I realised why.  
  
Grasping her more tightly I started to stand up holding her in my arms as I did so. Pulling myself out of the water I sat on the side of the fountain with the mysterious girl in my arms.  
  
I looked at her for a moment and then turned my head to find out where she was bleeding, but the second I took my eyes off her I brought them back out of astonishment.   
  
She had long red hare, now slightly wet from the splashing of the water in the fountain and her eyes were a brilliant red colour and as I sat there looking into them I found it increasingly difficult to look away.   
  
Finally shaking my head I realised that whoever this mystery girl was she was in pain and me sitting there staring at her wouldn't help her.  
  
I noticed that her dress was particularly red around the bottom and on closer inspection I couldn't help but realise that the dress looked more like a wedding gown then an ordinary dress and on top of that I'd never seen one quite like it. Even the girls at the dance didn't have dresses quite like this one.  
  
Shifting her position in my arms my eyes now travelled to the huge gash on her leg but she seemed to sense me looking at her at this point and made a move to stand up quite suddenly. She lost her balance as she did so and fell forwards onto the floor.  
  
  
Sora's P.O.V  
  
  
I felt myself being carried off at a great speed and before I could even open my eyes or begin to scream I was falling, faster and faster towards a strange place covered in tall buildings. I looked down and saw I was going to land in a large stretch of grass but there was no time to scream, so instead I just closed my eyes and prayed.  
  
I waited for the impact but it wasn't as bad as I had imagined, but a second one came and it wasn't until I'd opened my eyes that I found out why.  
  
I had landed in someone's arms, a boys to be more specific and we were currently laid in a fountain. I went to stand up but winced in pain and looked down at my now bleeding leg. I imagined that the shock of the fall had taken my attention away from my leg. Or perhaps the fact that I had just been carried out of a window and had apparently been flown to some new land where I had fallen at great speed towards the earth and had only a bleeding leg to show for it, even if it was becoming increasingly painful.   
  
I suddenly felt myself move involuntarily so I moved my head to see which unfortunate person I had landed on and if they were okay.  
  
My eyes travelled up to the person's face and I almost gasped as I looked at him. He, in my opinion, was incredibly handsome.   
  
'No, you mustn't think like that!' I scolded myself mentally. 'You have a fiancée.' Although at this moment in time I had no idea where he was.  
  
I tried to stand up trying desperately to get off this person before anyone found out I'd been in the arms of another man; literally. But as I made to stand up I lost my balance, my leg was really starting to hurt.   
  
I let out a cry as I felt myself hit the ground and my leg began to hurt anymore. I tried to pull my dress up slightly to look at my leg, but I suddenly felt two arms hoist me up and lift me into the air.   
  
I tried to struggle but he just pushed his finger to my lips and then continued to carry me across the lawn.   
  
I attempted to struggle, I knew it was completely unacceptable behaviour from any sort of person and especially as I was about to be married but his grip around me was so strong I found it increasingly difficult to move.  
  
He finally put me down on a strange looking bench on some sort of veranda. I looked up at him trying not to show how scared I was becoming and waited for him to do something.   
  
"Wait here." He said glancing down at my leg once more, before heading into the building that was currently sheltering me. I waited for him to be out of sight and stood up slowly, testing my leg as I did so. It was extremely painful, but I didn't want to be around him. I had to get back to my wedding and away from this stranger, no matter how safe he had made me feel.  
  
I walked, gingerly at first, trying not to put too much weight on, my bad leg, but as I started to walk faster I began to use my leg more. Almost running, I turned the corner of the building and out into some kind of paved area full of strange looking things standing on wheels. I stopped momentarily, but decided to ignore them and move onwards to continue my search for the church.  
  
I heard horns and they sounded quite near so I followed their sound. The church had been a little way off a road used by merchants travelling to and from market so this I decided, was the way to go.  
  
I reached the end of the strange paved area and followed a twisting, oddly smooth road towards the sound of the horns. But when I emerged what I terrified me beyond words.  
  
There were the same strange objects I had seen previously standing in that paved area, only these ones were rushing past me at incredible speeds and beeping their horns as they went. I stumbled backwards and landed painfully on my leg, cowering at the sight before me.  
  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
  
I half ran half-walked into the building trying to spot Joe as I went. I didn't know who on earth this girl was, or how she had managed to fall from the sky and onto me, but I did know she was injured, and at what looked quite badly at that. And Joe was the only person I could think of that would be able to do something for her and not ask too many questions.  
  
I slipped past the giggling group of girls heading my way and went straight to the punch table, the quietest area in the hall, and the most likely place to find Joe. He seemed to have a phobia of loud place's and people on top of everything.   
  
I grabbed Joe's arm and pulled him away from his conversation with a none-too-pleased looking Mimi. He started to protest but I just gave him a desperate look and dragged him towards the exit of the hall.  
  
When I finally let go of his arm we were back on the porch. I turned to find her so I could explain to Joe why I'd dragged him outside, but she wasn't there and then I saw a small trail of blood leading into the car park.  
  
"Quick." I called to Joe as I began to run towards the car park.  
"What." He called after me.  
"Would you just come on." I cried. I didn't know why I was so desperate to see her again, I just guessed that it was because she was hurt and quite probably needed medical help, so I carried on running. I followed the small splashes of blood going through the car park and down the drive that lead to the hall.   
  
I finally spotted her, she had curled herself up at the side of the road and looked terrified as she watched the cars driving past.  
  
I got to her and bent down. I saw her jump and try to crawl away from me. She had tears in her eyes as she looked up at me.  
  
"It's okay." I said gently, bending down and motioning for Joe to do the same. "We won't hurt you, promise." I stated.  
I watched as she hesitated, looking up at me with her huge amber eyes.  
"Joe's," I gestured to him, "a doctor." But still she looked uncertain. "Really." I said. "He won't hurt you, he's just going to have a look at your leg."   
  
Joe bent down but she still looked apprehensive, all the same she allowed him to have a look at her cut. After a minute or so he stood up. "Better take to a hospital to be safe." But as he said this she let out a strangled sob.  
  
"Please, no, it's okay really." She attempted to stand up but fell back down almost instantly, crying out as she did so.  
  
"Here." I said and lifted her up into my arms again and starting to move towards the road.  
  
"Who is she?" Joe called after me. 


	3. The Hospital Visit

Now nobody is allowed to faint, but I'm actually updating, shocking, isn't it! Lolz So anyway a new chapter for you all please review.  
  
I don't own anything. This is dedicated to That_girl, keep smiling dahling (  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Yamato's P.O.V  
  
Who is she? A perfectly good question, but I didn't know the answer and I didn't really think now was the time to find out. Walking faster I headed in the direction of the nearest hospital. I knew it wasn't far from the hall where we'd previously been dancing, so it was easier to walk. And for some reason I thought that putting this young girl into the back of a car wouldn't be a very clever idea, especially since she seemed to be petrified of them.  
  
A few minutes later we rounded the corner to reveal the hospital. Joe had managed to catch up with us as carrying the girl had slowed me down.  
  
We slowed down as we approached the hospital doors and waited for them to respond to our presence and open. As they slid across to allow us to enter I heard her gasp in my arms; I looked down at her and saw her eyes widening at the sight in front of her.  
  
We strode into the hospital and went straight to the receptionist so a doctor could see us.  
  
"Details." She said sharply without even looking up.  
  
"Err." I had no idea what her details were.  
  
"What's your name?" The receptionist snapped again, letting out a gasp as she looked up at us.  
  
"Please." She added suddenly, smiling up at me.  
  
I groaned to myself and ignored her fluttering eyelashes.  
  
"Go on." I whispered to her, "Tell her your name, it's okay."  
  
"Takenouchi, Sora." She said quietly.  
  
"Age." The receptionist was back to snapping.  
  
"15."  
  
"Date of Birth."  
  
"11th November."  
  
"Thankyou. Place of birth."  
  
"Odaiba."  
  
After what seemed like an age, the receptionist, who'd managed to work into the conversation her name and phone number, had finally finished her questioning.  
  
"A doctor will be with you shortly, please take a seat." She smiled at me and gestured to the seating area.  
  
"Another one after you, Matt." Joe muttered as we took our places.  
  
I rolled my eyes in response and turned to the girl who was now sat next to me. Taking one of her shaking hands in an attempt to calm her down I spoke calmly to her.  
  
"It's ok you know, they'll make your leg better."  
  
"This is where the doctors are?" She whispered.  
  
"Yes, they'll take care of you."  
  
"Y-you, don't think they'll, that they'll, cut my leg off do you?" She said even more quietly, staring up at me with her huge amber eyes.  
  
I wanted to laugh at her comment, but she looked completely terrified at the prospect of seeing a doctor.  
  
"No of course they won't."  
  
"You might need some stitches though." Joe interrupted.  
  
"Stitches? They sew your leg?"  
  
I watched as the pair of them had a conversation. She looked increasingly shocked as Joe explained the process of stitching up wounds, so I stopped him in mid sentence.  
  
"Leave it." I muttered, as she leant back in her chair, wrapping her arms around her waist.  
  
I took her hand again and waited for her to look at me. I waited and she turned her head rather reluctantly to look at me. Smiling at her, I pushed a few strands of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I promise it will be okay, I won't let anything bad happen to you."  
  
I watched as her eyes fluttered closed and then opened sharply. She nodded at me and then tried to remove her hand from mine. I let go and let my attention wander to the magazine pile next to me. Finding nothing decent to read I turned my attention back to Sora.  
  
I couldn't quite get over the fact that she was so incredibly stunning. Not just pretty, like some of the other girls, but more. well I didn't know, but there was something about her that attracted me. It wasn't her looks, but something.  
  
"Sora Takenouchi?" Came a voice.  
  
I broke free from my chain of thought and looked up at the doctor.  
  
"Want us to come with you?" Joe asked.  
  
She nodded her head, looking even more petrified than she had done before. We stood up and waited for her to follow suit. When she didn't move I held out my hand. She accepted it hesitantly and followed behind us, still limping, as we made our way past the other patients to the doctor's consultant room.  
  
"What seems to be the matter then?" He asked, smiling at all of us.  
  
When she didn't speak, Joe answered for her.  
  
"She's got a deep gash in her left leg, the bleeding was minimal considering the size of the cut, but we thought it should be checked out, just to make sure she's okay."  
  
"Very well. If you could lift your dress up, miss."  
  
As the sentence left his lips she jumped up and backed away, staring at him in horror.  
  
"Just so I can see the cut." He added quickly.  
  
She looked at me and I nodded, so with a pained expression she sat back down and slowly lifted her dress to reveal her bloody leg.  
  
"Hmm." Was the doctor's response and after a while he said. "Just needs cleaning up and bandaging and I think maybe something for the pain." He smiled at her as he got up to call for a nurse.  
  
"Something for the pain?" She asked me, looking uncertain.  
  
"Yeah, you know, pain killers, they'll stop you feeling the pain in your leg."  
  
"When did they invent such a thing?" She now looked thoroughly puzzled, "How is it I've never heard of them, is it a new discovery?"  
  
"Not really." I laughed, "They've been around for some time now.  
  
"But."  
  
"Here we go, Stephanie here, will just clean up your leg for you, regular painkillers will be quite adequate and then you may all go home, I trust you can get home okay from here? If not there's a phone in reception and you can call for a taxi."  
  
"We're fine thanks." I told him and turned my attention back to the nurse who was currently wetting some cloths and dabbing them gently onto Sora's leg.  
  
I looked up at the young girl; she looked in pain but seemed to be muttering something to herself.  
  
"You ok?" I asked.  
  
She jumped and looked up at me opening her mouth to speak.  
  
"So how old are you?" The nurse suddenly asked.  
  
"Huh?" I asked. "We answered that question at the reception.  
  
"No, how old are you?" She asked, smiling up at me.  
  
"18 and taken." I answered shortly, thanking god I'd agreed to a date with June, it had its advantages. I really wasn't in the mood to chat up some nurse, even if she was good-looking. All my thoughts seemed to be on finding out more about this Sora and asking her if she knew how she'd come to fall from the sky into my arms.  
  
"All done." The nurse said. "And here, if you ever change your mind." She winked at me and walked out the room.  
  
"I'd give anything to be you sometimes." Joe said, staring after the nurse.  
  
"Don't you have a girlfriend." I muttered, helping Sora to stand up.  
  
He grinned sheepishly as we made our way out of the hospital.  
  
"Yeah but it would have made going out with her happen a lot sooner."  
  
"And probably end a lot quicker." I said quietly as we walked out of the hospital doors into the cool night air.  
  
I checked my watch, it was now 10:30pm. 'So much for quick service.' I thought.  
  
I slid my jacket off and wrapped it round Sora's shoulders and then steered her gently back to the hall.  
  
We got back there to find the whole gang standing outside the doors.  
  
"Where did you go?" Mimi cried, running up to Joe and hugging him. She stepped back quickly though and proceeded to hit him on the chest. Rubbing it quickly he started to explain everything. Well everything from where he'd been involved.  
  
After he'd finished explaining they all turned and looked at Sora, who was now standing half hidden behind me.  
  
"Hi!" Mimi smiled at her. "Are you okay now?"  
  
"Erm, yes, I'm fine, thankyou for asking." She whispered.  
  
They all smiled in turn at her and introduced themselves to her.  
  
"So how'd you two meet?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yes, that's something I'd like to know!"  
  
  
  
Kk, another chapter. Hope you all liked, please review, but be nice (  
  
Luv White lily. 


	4. Legends

New chapter for you all, sorry for not updating School Trip and New Adventure like people have been asking in their reviews but I'm kind of stuck for ideas on those two and not on this one. I have holidays coming up soon though, so I'll try and write a new chapter for both.  
  
Hope you all enjoy this in the mean time, please read AND review  
  
  
  
Chapter 4  
  
I turned and saw Jun marching up to us.  
  
"Where did you disappear off to and who is this?" She asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"This is Sora and I went outside to get some air while you were dancing with my best friend and then we kind of, stumbled across each other and I noticed her leg was hurt so we took her to a hospital."  
  
She grinned sheepishly at me and then flung her arms around my waist.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yama-kun, I didn't mean to leave you all on your own!"  
  
I managed to pry her hands off me with a little help from Davis and soon she'd made her apologies for leaving me and had told us all, at the great embarrassment of Tai, how she'd fallen in love with him.  
  
I grinned as she left dragging Tai with her, surprisingly he didn't seem too bothered, in fact he looked quite happy.  
  
I shook my head at the pair and then remembering the current situation I turned to Sora, who was examining a flattened soda-can.  
  
There was something very odd about this girl and I wanted to find out what.  
  
"You always play with trash?" I asked, grinning at her.  
  
"Sorry? Trash?" She looked puzzled.  
  
"Yeah, you know, rubbish, garbage- trash. You're not from around here, are you." I stated, still smiling at her,  
  
"I am from Odaiba."  
  
"Where abouts and I'll walk you home."  
  
"Near the Church."  
  
"Alright, well that's not too long a walk, want to go home? Or would you like to stay a little longer?"  
  
"No, no, I think I'd like to go home, thankyou."  
  
"Home it is then. I'll catch up with you guys later?" I gave them meaningful looks. I wanted to tell them where exactly she'd come from but I couldn't have done it in front of June, and right now I just thought Sora wanted to go home, so I settled for telling them all tomorrow. We set off together; I suggested the back route, as there were far less likely to be cars and therefore less chances of her hurting herself again.  
  
We walked in silence for ten minutes, her slightly in the lead, showing me where to go. She kept stopping and starting, shaking her head and then muttering distractedly to herself. I was puzzled by her antics but allowed her to walk on. After another five minutes or so of walking she let out a small gasp and began to run towards the abandoned church.  
  
Even more uncertain than before, I followed her at a run, she was remarkably fast considering her leg had just been injured. I caught her up when she stopped in front of the small church. I watched as she fell to her knees and brought her hands up to her face.  
  
"What's?" But she cut me off.  
  
"What happened to this building? Where is my family? My wedding was supposed to take place here, why is it destroyed?" She had gotten to her feet and walked up to me.  
  
I looked at her, now quite worried.  
  
"Sora, this place has been like this for years. People stopped using it long ago, something about strange phenomenon and disappearing girls. But it hasn't been in use for at least a century."  
  
"No." She whispered. "No! I was to be married here today!" And before I could even blink, she'd turned on her heel and started to run into the building.  
  
"Sora, wait! You can't go in there; it's ready to fall down. Sora!" And without a seconds indecision I tore after her.  
  
I slowed down as I entered the building; dust had risen from the floors where she had run over them and filled my lungs as I stepped further into the building.  
  
Bringing my hand to my mouth to try and stop any more dust entering my body. I coughed as I made my way down the isle; the clouds of grey were starting to settle again allowing my vision to become focused again.  
  
I scanned the church to find her kneeled down by the alter. I walked quietly over to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We should get out of here."  
  
"I don't understand." She whispered, looking up at me. "This evening, this very evening, three hours ago, I was supposed to be marrying my fiancée. My whole family was in this church, my friends, and my parents." She trailed off.  
  
"Look, I'm sorry, I don't really know what to say, all I know is 3 hours ago you fell from the sky into my arms and the rest of the events you've been present for. There haven't been any weddings in this church for; well there haven't been any this century like I said. All I know is a young girl disappeared from here a long time ago and the building has been condemned ever since." This time I trailed off.  
  
We stayed in silence for a while longer; I didn't know quite what to say. One thought however kept running through my head. What if she was the girl? It kind of made sense. We'd done about the legend in History. It was said that many years ago a young girl had been to marry in the church but on the eve of her marriage she'd been whisked away from the church never to be seen again. Could it be that she'd been brought here? Well stranger things had happened to me that was for sure.  
  
"Sora, I really think we should get out of here. This place really isn't safe and it's getting late, your parents will be worried."  
  
"My parents are dead." She said, getting up and wiping the dust off her dress. Pushing a strand of hair behind her ear she looked me straight in the eye. "Look, how many people do you think get whisked away from a church and end up in a strange time where there are things screaming up and down the road and things called trash that litter your otherwise clean streets. I'm that girl."  
  
She started to walk out of the church so I hurried to catch her up, out of the church she carried on walking so I ran to her a grabbed hold of her arm making her face me.  
  
"You can't be serious, and even if that were true wouldn't you at least want to talk about it or something." I scratched my head and looked down at her. I could tell she wanted to cry, no needed to cry, but there was a stubborn glint in her eyes that told me she wasn't about to do it in front of me anyway.  
  
"I am very serious. Now I thank you for your help but I should go now."  
  
"Go where exactly?"  
  
She opened her mouth, but no words came out.  
  
"You can stay with me." I said gently pulling on her arm as a sign to follow me but she quietly plainly refused.  
  
I turned to look at her again raising my eyebrows I questioned her actions.  
  
"I hardly know you and whisked away or not I was about to marry someone today and you sir, had a woman if I'm not mistaken."  
  
"I'm not suggesting anything like that, but you need a place to stay and as all the houses around here weren't even around when I was born I'm guessing you don't have a home to go to either. So unless you'd rather sleep on the streets."  
  
She glared up at me but followed as I turned again.  
  
I took her by the back roads again and lead her to my building. Walking up the stairs I noticed an absence of footsteps following me.  
  
"What's the matter?" I queried.  
  
"What is this place? I've never seen any place quite so large."  
  
"Um, it's a block of flats. Now come on, it's freezing out here."  
  
We hurried up the stairs and I opened my door allowing her to step through the threshold.  
  
Taking off my shoes and my jacket I slipped the coat off her shoulders.  
  
She was staring around the entranceway with an extremely worried expression on her face but when I asked her what the matter was she shook her head so I showed her to my room.  
  
"You can have my bed tonight, I'll sleep on the couch."  
  
"Couch?" She murmured.  
  
"Err yeah, the couch. Here." I handed her an old shirt of mine, you can wear this."  
  
"Thankyou."  
  
"I'll leave you to it then?"  
  
"Yes thankyou."  
  
"Look, I'll sort all this out in the morning, I promise, but I think right now you should probably just get a good nights sleep, I'll bring you a glass of water in when you've changed."  
  
She nodded and I walked out closing the door softly behind me.  
  
Ten minutes later I knocked on the door carrying a glass of water and two painkillers for her leg.  
  
"Come in." Came a small voice.  
  
"Here." I smiled. My eyes widened, as I looked her over, she really was gorgeous. Noticing my staring at her was making her look even more uncomfortable I averted my gaze. "They're to help with the pain in your leg."  
  
"Thankyou and thankyou for letting me stay here, I really do appreciate your kindness."  
  
"You have a strange way of talking." I laughed.  
  
"So do you." She replied, bowing her head slightly.  
  
I smiled at her and said my goodnights as I closed the curtains blocking out the moonlight. I watched as she climbed under the covers and closed her eyes, a pained expression just apparent on her delicate face.  
  
"I, we, will work this out, ok?"  
  
"Okay." She replied, opening her eyes and smiling at me.  
  
"Night Sora."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Closing the door softly behind me I shook my head to try and clear it of the thousands of thoughts within. Turning from the door I walked to the phone.  
  
I picked it up and dialled the familiar number. They picked up on the other end.  
  
"Moshi, moshi."  
  
"."  
  
  
  
Finished! Hope it was okay, I'm too lazy to read over it so if it makes no sense you know why. Don't forget to review (  
  
Luv White Lily 


	5. Jealousy?

Hi all, sorry again for the long wait, lots of schoolwork to finish and exams are coming soon. Anyway, thank you for all the lovely review you guys have given me for all of my stories, I love hearing what you think ( Hope this makes up for the long wait  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Hey Tai."  
  
"Hey man, what's up?"  
  
"Something, is June still there?" I listened as he laughed nervously and I could almost see him scratching the back of his head and looking embarrassed.  
  
"Err, no, listen I'm sorry about that, we just kinda started talking and she's not so bad, you know."  
  
"It's okay, to be honest you did me a favour, our personalities kinda clash."  
  
"So what's wrong then?"  
  
"You know that girl who I was with."  
  
"Oh yeah, I was gonna ring and ask you about her, slipped my mind though."  
  
"Typical."  
  
"Hey!" He muttered in mock protest. "I was busy, with. stuff."  
  
"Tai, you're blinding me with your blushing all the way over here."  
  
"Ha ha." He replied sarcastically. "Did you want to talk about the girl, Sora was it? Or are you just gonna insult me all night?"  
  
"Nah I want to talk about her, you just make it so easy." I laughed.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so where'd she come from?"  
  
"That's just it, I don't really know."  
  
"Well how did you two meet?"  
  
"She kinda, well, fell on me." I trailed off.  
  
"So she fell out of a tree."  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"Do you want to be a bit more mysterious, Matt?"  
  
"She fell from the sky ok."  
  
"."  
  
"Tai?"  
  
"You sure you're okay, man"  
  
"Oh come on Tai, it's not exactly the hardest thing to believe after what we've been through."  
  
"You think it has something to do with the digital world?"  
  
"I don't know, I mean, she seems human enough." My mind started to drift back to before in the bedroom after she'd changed. 'She looked so hot.' I shook my head to clear the image from my brain and realised Tai was talking again.  
  
"Do you reckon we should call Izzy?"  
  
"Yeah, but not now, he'll only be annoyed that we disturbed his late night downloading or computer fixing."  
  
"Yeah I guess, how about we all meet tomorrow, we could all meet at your house around two and try and make sense of this."  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
"That's what I'm good at."  
  
"Yeah ok." I laughed. "See you then."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I listened to the dialing tone for a few seconds before I replaced the handset. Getting up I went to get a blanket and pillow from the closet and threw them haphazardly onto the couch before wandering off to the bathroom to change.  
  
I emerged a few minutes later in a pair of old, black boxers and a black t- shirt. I climbed onto the couch and laid down running the events of the evening through my head. A girl, a very pretty one at that had fallen from the sky into my arms, had escaped with very minor injuries considering the distance she had fallen. The girl then claims that she was to be married in a church, which has been abandoned for almost a century and she is afraid of anything modern, including me. And now she's asleep in my bed wearing my shirt. this has definitely been a very weird night.  
  
I turned onto my side, pulled the blanket over me and closed my eyes to fall asleep, only to be brought back to consciousness by the phone ringing.  
  
Groaning I got up and walked over to the phone, I picked the receiver back up.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Friendly as ever I see Matt."  
  
"Sorry Izzy, I was just going to bed."  
  
"Sorry Matt but this couldn't wait, I'm ringing everyone. It's just I was completing an experiment tonight and I left it while we went to the dance only when I got back. Well I got some very strange readings. They're kind of, well like when we went to the digital world. I picked up different frequencies from those that would normally be found here. It's almost like someone opened the gate to the digital world again, but I don't see how that's possible. The reading's aren't exactly the same but they're the same sort of thing."  
  
"Izzy!" I'd been trying to get his attention for the past 20 seconds. "Want to listen to me?"  
  
"Sorry Matt, but this is kind of exciting, for me anyway, it's like a portal was opened between our world and someone else's."  
  
"I think you're right Izzy. Look we're all meeting at my house tomorrow at two o'clock. Can you make it? There's someone I think you'll want to meet, only she's a bit shy."  
  
"Yeah, I'll have to check with my mum, but that should be fine, what do you know."  
  
"I'll tell you tomorrow Izzy."  
  
"Matt."  
  
"See you."  
  
.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora had emerged from my room and had been stood patiently waiting for me to finish.  
  
"What's that?" She asked gesturing to the phone.  
  
"A telephone."  
  
"Telephone? I remember those, my friend he was trying to make a telegram system and said he found something out about vibrations in reeds. I didn't really understand."  
  
"You knew Alexander Graham Bell?"  
  
"I visited his country once and we met, I think my father knew him." She trailed off and looked at the floor.  
  
I looked at her for a while, not quite knowing what to say. I was really starting to believe she was from the past. It was completely ludicrous, but everything that had happened, that I'd found out, it seemed to make sense. I watched her as she tried to hide her oncoming tears from me. I moved towards her and gently brought her into an embrace. If it was true, I couldn't even imagine what she was going through. Brought to a strange world where her parents had been dead for at least 50 years, no family, no friends, her fiancée left behind.  
  
I looked down on her as the moonlight washed over her gentle frame, her arms held in front of her, while she cried quietly into my body. I brought my hand to her hair, stroking it gently, trying to soothe her whilst I fought back the nagging feeling of jealousy that someone else held her heart.  
There you go, please review and be nice ( I know that wasn't particularly good, but still, compliments are welcome. ;p Luv White Lily 


	6. New clothes

Next chapter for you all, again, I'm very sorry it took so long for me to update but I've been busy with exams and reading Harry Potter fics, lol. Hope this makes up for the long wait and don't forget to R+R  
  
Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
I was sat in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to the door to let them in, still reminiscing on the night before.  
  
I had held her in my arms allowing her to cry as much as she wanted for quite some time after I'd finished talking to Izzy. I couldn't imagine how confused she would be feeling if my theory on what had happened to her was true.  
  
I remembered her saying she was sorry and lifting her hand to my T-shirt and tracing her fingers over the wet patch she had created. It's ok I murmured back before steering her gently back towards my room. She'd sat down on the edge of my bed and looked up at me with those big amber eyes, which, even when red and puffy from crying, still looked gorgeous.  
  
I'd told her to lay down and get some sleep and that we were going to figure this out in the morning, after she'd got some rest. This time I waited with her until she fell asleep before I returned to the couch and eventually dosed off myself.  
  
At opening the door I found the entire gang stood outside.  
  
"Keep us waiting a bit longer next time Matt?" TK muttered as they pushed their way inside.  
  
"I was thinking."  
  
"About?"  
  
"Sora."  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well, for starters how confused she must be right now. I mean if she really is from the past."  
  
"From the past? What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, after what she told me about her having a fiancée, about her getting married in the derelict old church yesterday."  
  
"She's married? But she only looks about 15."  
  
"She was supposed to be getting married, she said she got carried away before she could and found herself here instead."  
  
"So you believe that she's from the past then?"  
  
"Well." I was interrupted again.  
  
"Based on the information I was able to gather last night I'd say it's a distinct possibility." A tired-looking Izzy informed. "You see, after the digital adventure I kept on monitoring the varying frequencies found in our surrounding area, you know, so we would have a verified conclusion on where to look for a portal if we needed to fight again in a hurry. But there's been nothing, until I got home last night and saw a fluctuation, not unlike the digital portals, but not the same had appeared near the dance. So yes, I would say Matt's theory is entirely plausible."  
  
I smiled smugly at Tai who had questioned the idea before and received a glare back.  
  
"So, as I was saying." I began. "I was thinking about how confused she must feel right now, if she really is from the past, can you imagine how many things must be different for her?"  
  
"She wouldn't have had television."  
  
"Medical aid."  
  
"Football."  
  
"Fast food."  
  
"Camera's."  
  
"Make up."  
  
"Grocery stores."  
  
"Prune juice."  
  
"Computers."  
  
"Music."  
  
"And she would have been forced into marriage for the good of her family at the age of 15. I take it that doesn't happen here now?"  
  
All heads shot towards the new voice.  
  
"Sora, hey." I said quietly, getting up and offering her my stool.  
  
She took it smiling at me gently but looking quite flustered at all the attention being focused on her.  
  
There was a long silence and in that time I was able to register in my mind that she hadn't wanted to get married. 'Forced into marriage', I grinned stupidly at the thought that maybe she could like me and then blanched at what I was thinking. For God's sake Matt you don't even know the girl!  
  
Shaking my head clear of my thoughts I returned to the world in time to hear Mimi asking Sora the question: "Your family was going to make you marry someone you didn't love?"  
  
"It's not unheard of. Once rich families will marry their daughters into wealthier ones to restore their fortune. They don't do it out of cruelty." She continued seeing the shocked look on Mimi, Yolie and Kari's faces. " It's just well, if you don't have money then you don't have anything and you get treated as we once treated the poor of our area. Like scum." She finished looking deeply ashamed.  
  
"Drop it Mimi." I cut in, seeing her about to quiz Sora again.  
  
"Right well I suppose we need to figure out what to do with you then." Tai said smiling gently at Sora and causing me to inch closer to her.  
  
We spent the next hour throwing in suggestions about the situation and by 3:30 we had decided that Sora would stay here with me and Izzy would continue his experiments and warn us when a portal was opening again so she could go home.  
  
"You know what we need to do." Mimi began. "We need to take you shopping for some new clothes, I mean, you don't want to be stuck in Matt's slacks and faded T-shirt forever, now do you." She told Sora.  
  
"Hey! There's nothing wrong with my clothes."  
  
"On you Matt, on Sora, well she's got a nice figure we could go on a shopping spree, daddy just gave me a new credit card so it'll be my treat!"  
  
"Oh my gosh, yes! Please Sora, we need an excuse to go shopping again!"  
  
"But you guys only went three days ago!"  
  
"Exactly, and that was for Prom related items, now we need clothes!"  
  
"Oh this will be so good!" The two girls exclaimed, earning reproachful looks from the rest of the group.  
  
"Don't worry about it Sora, they just get a little bit over-excited when it comes to the Mall." Kari smiled.  
  
"Mall?"  
  
"Yeah, it's where you can buy clothes, there's hundred's of designer shops there and they kind of go a bit nuts."  
  
"Hundreds of shops? I only have a couple of dresses."  
  
"A couple?!" Mimi and Yolie shrieked.  
  
"Ok we are SO taking you shopping right now!" They exclaimed, dragging Sora to the door.  
  
"Hey guys. Guys!" I yelled. "Go easy okay, she's never even seen soda cans before."  
  
"We know Matt, but oh Sora! You're going to love this!"  
  
"Want me to come with you?" I whispered.  
  
She smiled and shook her head. "I'll be okay. They're, you know, alright in the head aren't they?"  
  
I laughed and nodded at her comment and relieved expression.  
  
"Here." I said, giving her my cell phone. "If you get scared or lost just press 2 and the call button and you'll be able to talk to me, okay?"  
  
She smiled at me again and I felt my stomach twist a bit as I attempted to smile back.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
She laughed and was dragged through the door by two excited girls and one slightly embarrassed one.  
  
Any good? Hope it was, please review ( Love white lily 


End file.
